Fuyu no Yoko
by Zetsumei-Metsuki
Summary: A cold day came to Konoha and little blonde boy spent his day in the forest in the snow. While he slept, he found not only his heritage but family he only got in this world. strong but not godly naruto Naru/ harem
1. Chapter 1: Ice

Hey guys, this is my 2nd fan fic that im gonna type up but unlike the 1st one (failed) i'm committed to this story as I have rights to my computer to do 'homework' so I can type as long as I want. In this story there will be several OC's that are crucial to the storyline and my most favorite OC's that was from my first story will come here which is Zetsumei and Tsuki who are the side couple.

Zetsumei: Why are we in this story? And I thought you died?

Tsuki: Well our last story, our author was banned from his computer which caused him to cease to think for the story. And he thought I would live this time around.

Zetsumei: Awww... Thank You my dear author to bring back my hime back!

Tsuki: (blush) Oh stop it Zetsu-kun. Let's get on with the story.

'Thoughts'

'_Demon thoughts'_

Jutsus

**_written documents_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ice

A cold winter came along into the village, everyone are in their shelters where it is warm and cozy except for one individual. A little blonde four year old, staggering into the forest, as he was kicked out from the orphanage. This little boy's name is Naruto, an abused child who doesn't know why the village hates him. He fled into the forest, outside of the village, where he lays underneath a giant oak tree, curled up near the trunk, with rags as cover. He slept into a blissful sleep as his soul goes into recess in his mind.

Naruto suddenly awaken from his sleep when he notice that he was in murky water. 'Why am I in a sewer? Did the villagers do this?' Then a lingering voice echos through the hallways saying," Come here." Naruto follows the voice and met a giant towering gate with a paper saying 'seal' on it. He went closer and he met a pair of red slit eyes, a curvy body figure, vibrant crimson hair flowing down the snow white kimono, and nine swishing tails in the back.

"Hello there. Finally to meet you, Naruto." Naruto was slightly frightened by the new appearance as to see a feral woman with claws that clean off anything with it but gathered the courage to ask a question.

"Who are y-you?" The woman giggled at the boy. "Well since you asked, my name is Kyuubi no Yoko and welcome to your mindscape."

"You're t-the Kyuubi that attacked the village four year ago." She nodded. "But why are you here? I thought you were killed by Yondaime-sama."

She walked towards the gate and kneeled down. "Well kit, it didn't happen that way. You see your hokage saw the problem about the bijus, they can't be killed but only sealing them is the only way to defeat them. So during the battle he used a technique that brings my soul into your body. So you became a jinchuriki."

"So that's why I was hated... because I'm a dem-"

"Don't finish that sentence, you are not a demon but your the jailer of one. Those stupid villagers were only getting at you because of me in you so they thought your my reincarnate. They can't see that they are only hurting a child so they are the real demons here not you."

"T-thank you, it's just hard to find someone who actually cares for me except hokage-jiji." Naruto looked down, having a few tears in his eyes.

"It's okay kit. I'll be here for you to get through life and to make you feel better, I can tell you who your parents were."

Naruto jumped up with wide-eyes popping out. "Really, you know who were my parents were?" she nodded.

"Your mother was Uzimaki Kushina, the Red Whirlpool, she was known as the toughest kinochi in swordsmanship. Your father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage also known as the _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_."

Naruto's mouth gaped at the information of what was given. "The Yondaime was my father and Kushina was m-my mother.... damn that is one powerful couple ever if I heard the rumors of Kushina was correct."

Kyuubi giggled at Naruto's expression. "Well you're right, they were a powerful couple and I should know because Kushina was my little sister."

"WhAt!!! You're my auntie. But why did you attack the village?" Naruto was so confused due to the revelations being revealed to him.

"At the time, I was peacefully coming towards Konoha to meet your mother as in she was pregnant so I decided to surprise her but.... I was ambushed by a man smelled like snakes and used a powerful genjutsu in my weakened state. So I unfortunately turned into my demon form and start to thrash all the surroundings." She started crying. "I killed too many people, I took away those who were were precious to me: Minato-kun, Kushina-chan, Rin-chan."

Naruto walked up to her, passing the gate, to hug her auntie. " Don't cry auntie, I'm here so you don't have to cry." Kyuubi embrace the hug as her nephew comforting her. " Kit, do you want me to give your heritage as to be a fox because your fox blood was sealed as with the bloodline of the Uzimaki clan." Naruto nodded. "Okay kit, this gonna hurt but once it's done get away from the village as fast as possible ok." Naruto nod once again. Kyuubi stood up and one of her tails touched the forehead of Naruto's and he started to scream.

* * *

Couple of hours later, Naruto woke up and scratched his head with his sharp nails and three tails wrapping his body. 'Hold up, sharp nails and tails?' _' Surprised nephew'_ ' Auntie Kyuu, is this part of-' _'Yes it is and I also unlocked your bloodline which kind of altered your hair and tail color.'_ Naruto ran into the forest to find a frozen lake and saw his reflection to see his hair snow white and his three tails were white with crimson tips. _' Naruto-kun your bloodline was similar to another clan in Kiri which is the control of the element of Ice. The difference from the two clans, you can control the element as in you can make weapons, create snowstorms, encase someone in ice with the flick of an arm.'_

Naruto grasped the information that was given to him and wanted to test out his bloodline. He raised his hand and the snow started to come from the ground into the air. He closed his fist and made the snow into a sphere and he thrust his arm, making the sphere travel straight through the trees and leave an icy mark on all of them.

_' Um Naruto-kun, I think you should leave now. Can't you feel a group of ninjas coming?'_ Naruto perked up his fox ears and felt their presence and started running out of the country. Meanwhile, a group of ANBU who were loyal to the Sandaime, were going to investigate the chakra spike in the area. ANBU arrived at the area and only saw was broken trees covered in ice and footprints going outside the borders of Fire Country. 'Shit. We can't go any further in this case but judging by these footprints, it looks like it came from a child. Need to report this to hokage-sama' thought Weasel ANBU.

* * *

Once out of the country, he came across from another group of shinobi but they weren't from Konoha. Their symbol was more of a cloud but to confirm about it, a kunai shot passed his head, narrowly grazing his cheek. "Come out, we know you're there." Naruto flinched but he came out of the bushes and met the group of shinobi. They were slightly scared that a three tail kid came but they noticed the rags on him and some scars. This brought attention to the one of them who was known as Killer Bee. 'Hmm...looks like another abused jinchuriki but this one is different.'

"Hey kid what's your name?" Killer Bee asked. "My name is Uzimaki Naruto." 'Ah another Uzimaki, looks like Kushina got an offspring.' "Kid why are you doing way out here?" " Well I couldn't find any shelter in my village since the orphanage kicked me out so I decided to sleep in the forest but ANBU came by and I don't want them to come after me again." The group of shinobi frowned at what they heard that a kid had suffered and Killer Bee came closer to the fox boy and placed his hand on his shoulder. " Kid do you want to come with us to Kumo, over there people don't judge who they are even though they are demons, jinchurikis, or anything out of the normal. Basically it's a safe haven for anybody." The boy's eyes perked up with delight and decided to travel with them. 'Looks like I found a new playmate for Yugito-chan back home. Maybe she'll just cuddle his fox tails since I noticed that girls like furry items and hug it to death.' The group traveled up north and they came across a gate. "Welcome to Kumokagure, your new home.

† end †

Tsuki: Aww... how come we didn't show up yet?

Zetsu: (yawn) Because the author decided that....

Author: Zetsu, say one more word about you guy's appearance. I'll assure you you'll receive hell once I put you in.

Zetsu: Oh yeah like what?

Author: (Evil laughter) Oh... you'll see. You'll see. (disappeared in thin air)

Tsuki: Um I rather find out later. Don't want my boyfriend getting mauled here.


	2. Author notice

I'm sorry to inform you guys that i have to reformat my two chapters due to some conflicts of my thinking and I have to correct those problems soon since im currently have free time to think.

Most likely I'm gonna edit most of my stuff by the end of this week with a new chapter but no promises on that one since I'm stumped on it.

Sorry for the inconvience,

~Zetsumei Metsuki 4/4/10


End file.
